Fight to Live
by LnknInsanity
Summary: on a solo mission Lucy gets chased into the world of titans but is saved by the scouting troops after she gets taken to the city she meets Eren and the others and becomes a soldier with them. she stays for 7 years while her age never changes but then she gets thrown back into her world in the battle with the colossal titan *full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: on a solo mission Lucy gets chased into the world of titans but is saved by the scouting troops after she gets taken to the city she meets Eren and the others and becomes a soldier with them. she stays for 7 years while her age never changes but then she gets thrown back into her world in the battle with the colossal titan but for them she has only been missing 28 days, as her friends worry about her she tries to readjust back to her world but she is a soldier now and the portal she went through is letting titans into her world.**

**E****xperiment don't know if I will continue what do you think? but this is my first ever fanfiction with shingeki no kyojin so tell me if I did something wrong please.**

**but either way please review**

* * *

The request board was full of different requests. The board held requests for mages assistance in return for a reward, the different Requests were sent in from all different places in Fiore, the jobs ranged from S-class which she wasn't allowed to see as they were on the second floor to jobs that were so easy it was a wonder why they were sent into a mages guild at all. And the request board was where our favourite blonde mage was looking at a job within her ability range; you see today, after a week of bribing pleading and sulking to her partner, she was going to do a solo mission!

She wanted to make sure it was one with a high reward but also one that she could actually do so she would get the full reward and get some experience. Then she saw it, the type of request she was looking for! It was to capture a bandit who was hiding in the woods between two large towns and ambushing people on the main road before stealing their money possessions and pants._ 'Pants? Weird robber'_ but his reward was high enough to pay for her rent for 3 months and then a little bit extra.

"Hey Mira! I'll take this job please!" A smiling celestial mage said as she handed over the request to the white haired bar mage. "Today I will do a job without Natsu!"

"Are you sure Lucy?" the takeover mage asked as she scanned the request "you might need Natsu's help on this, this bandit has been causing a lot of trouble recently."

"No I can do it Mira!" she insisted.

"But-."

"No! I wanna do it alone!" she whined looking at the takeover mage with pleading eyes.

'_You've been hanging out with Natsu too much Lucy.'_ Mirajane thought sweat dropping slightly. "Okay well if you insist," She sighed handing it over "but get a call card from Cana so you can call if it is too much to handle please." She asked

"fine." She pouted but smiled nonetheless as she walked away from the mage she considered a sister and over to a brown haired girl chugging from a barrel above her head.

"Hey Cana!" she called grabbing said mages attention.

"Hey Lucy what can onee-san do for ya?" she giggled giving a slight hiccup as she looked a little bit tipsy.

"Hey can I get one of your help cards?" Lucy tried to say innocently.

"Hmm Why do you need one?" Cana said as she sobered up a bit at the thought of why the celestial mage would need an emergency call card, was she in trouble?

"Mira said I might need one as I'm going all by myself on this one." She said the last part proudly.

"Oh well good luck then." She said as she conjured a card which she gave to Lucy.

"Thanks see ya!" as she walked towards the guild doors but as she did she saw out the corner of her eye a pink-no salmon headed ninja with a white scarf wrapped around his head and a blue cat on his shoulder following her secretly as they hid behind tables, chairs and even some people.

She walked over to Lisanna and whispered something in her ear, the white haired girl nodded before grabbing Gray and whispering something in his ear while Juvia glared at the two, they casually walked behind the ninja who was too focused on Lucy.

"NOW!" Gray yelled as they both tackled him to the ground and tried to pin the flailing dragon slayer.

"Go Lucy! Go now!" Lisanna yelled as she grabbed the tail of a blue cat who was trying to fly after.

She nodded before running out the door and towards the train station.

"No Lucy!" a pink haired dragon slayer yelled struggling against their hold. "Lisanna! Droopy eyes! Let go! She needs me! I know she does!"

"She left not even ten seconds ago you idiot! And didn't you promise her?!" Gray yelled back as he punched him.

"Stupid ice princess! Lucy is worth more than a promise!" he said punching him back.

"She's not gonna get hurt! You may not have noticed but she is a strong mage! She can handle herself!" Gray yelled striking out with his foot, catching him in the stomach.

"Of course I know that!" Natsu yelled sweeping the leg holding Gray up out from underneath him.

And so the two fought until a certain red headed demon walked out of the master's office.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked in a deadly serious tone but the two didn't seem to hear her and ignored her, so she walked up to them and smashed their heads together before they both slumped to the ground.

She turned to the rest of the guild in a silent question.

Lisanna was the one to speak up "Lucy went on a solo mission."

Erza looked a little concerned and understanding at the same time. "That explains it then, which mission did she take?" she turned to the bar mage.

"The one for that robber in the forest." She said not taking her eyes off the glass she was wiping.

"What?!" Erza yelled running over to the bar and pulling the white haired girl up to face her. "That's too hard for her! Why did you let her go alone?!"

"Because she can do it," she said calmly while still smiling but this time it looked slightly evil "If you want to go against me on this." She trailed off as her eyes gleamed.

"Tch." She let go and slumped on to a stool at the bar. "Just get me some cake." She sighed.

Mira looked slightly sympathetic "I made her take one of Cana's call for help cards with her so she'll be fine, have some faith in her."

Erza looked slightly better but then looked at the card mage who had gotten another barrel and was chugging it. Erza went over and snatched the barrel from her "No drinking until Lucy gets back!" she growled.

Cana looked heartbroken as her soul flew out of her mouth.

* * *

-With Lucy-

She had finally arrived at the forest where the robber was said to reside, it was tall but not a very thick wood. She walked along the wide road that went past it while waiting for the robber to come out and try to rob her. She was walking back for the second time when she saw what she was looking for, the dark figure of someone hiding in the forest.

"I like that skirt you are wearing." A voice said from the dark figure she had seen earlier.

"Takeyo shizuae I presume?" she said turning around to look at the man who had stepped out. He was wearing multiple layers of pants but no shirt, he had on a bandana but no shoes, he kind of looked like a pirate.

"That'd be me." He said looking pretty confident.

"Gotta ask why do you steal all these people's pants?" she said genuinely curious.

"Hmmm well I'll tell you, I don't know why but I strip unconsciously so if I wear a lot of pants I won't be completely naked as I would have to strip all my pants." He said looking like he thought he was a genius.

"But what about your shirt?" she asked.

"What about it?" he said looking down to realise he didn't have one. "GAH! Where did my shirt go?!"

Lucy sighed before turning to face him head on. "But either way I'm going to have to take you in now."

"Have I become that famous already that they've sent a bounty after me?" he asked/sneered.

"To people trying to capture you, yes." She said as she got out her whip and grabbed one of her keys. "Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!"  
"Heya Lucy! What can we do for ya?" the white and red haired man said as he appeared from the spirit world.

"Aim for that man try and knock him out!" she ordered as she snapped her whip at the robber causing him to jump out of the way.

"Got it!" Scorpio said as he aimed for the man with a lighter version of his usual blast.

The man kept dodging until he jumped and used a tree trunk as leverage to flip behind Lucy and press a knife to her neck "Now stop shooting unless you want her throat cut open."

Scorpio only smirked and stayed in position to shoot.

"What's so funny? I'll do it!" Takeyo said but then a whip wrapped around his neck.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't touch my friends." Lucy said from behind as the Lucy the robber was holding turned into two blue aliens which flew out of his hold hitting his chin in an uppercut and forcing him back onto his ass.

"Good job Gemini! You too Scorpio!" she said as she disarmed him and wrapped him up with reinforced steel ropes.

"No prob you did a good job too Lucy!" Gemi and Mini cheered before they disappeared back into the spirit world.

"You need me for anyth-!" Scorpio was cut off as the ground started to shake.

"what's going on!?" Lucy said as the shaking got stronger, she heard trees breaking and even saw a few of them fall as a giant humanoid shape came towards her. The shape came out of the trees and she almost fell back in shock, it was what looked to be human but it was huge almost 15 feet tall and its face was stretched into a creepy grin it was completely naked and looked to be male but didn't have any genitalia with which to be certain.

"What is that thing?!" Scorpio cried as the Humanoid bent down and grabbed the tied up robber a pulled the ropes off him.

"Thanks for saving me-?" the robber said until it started leaning towards him opening his mouth the humanoid titan then bit his head, the robber started screaming before the titan crushed his skull sending bits of skull and brain matter flying everywhere.

Lucy screamed and Scorpio fired a full strength blast at it. The titan was not affected at all and only looked around and saw them standing there before it turned back to the headless robber and squashed the rest of its body all with the same mad grin. The robbers body was then lifted above the titans head as it oped its mouth and dropped it into his mouth snapping his teeth and swallowing the body whole.

Lucy screamed as it turned back to her she tried to get the card out of her belt but the titan started walking towards her

"Lucy! RUN!" Loke said as he appeared out of the spirit world and his hands started to light up, she got up on shaky legs and followed his advice until she saw the titan pick up Scorpio and take hold off both his arms and rip one off before he disappeared back into the spirit world.

Lucy cried at the sight but kept running she wanted to send Loke back but he had come under his own power so she couldn't do anything to help him she was crying so much she didn't notice when she tripped on a rock but only got back up and ran for her dear life, not noticing her keys had fallen off and were now laying on the ground. She finally got the call card out and was able to get it to work as it started flashing but the light was attracting the titans attention so she threw the card and kept running until she saw a light had surrounded her she tried to stop but by the time she did she realised she wasn't in the same place the trees were bigger and more dense and the sun was going down she looked around before a shaking in the earth woke her up again.

She looked back to see the same titan running towards her she was about to run when she saw a metal wire shoot past her and stab into the titans leg and another one shoot behind it into a tree as a blur with a green cape came shooting past her and slash the titans shoulders she saw another green cape on a horse run in front of her on the back was a design of two wings overlapping in a shield shape. The man had short straight dark hair a thin slanted blue eyes.

He picked her up by her waist and put her onto a horse of a tall man with a blonde ponytail, "Erd you and Petra take the girl and protect her we will finish him off then meet you to take the girl back to the city." He said as his wires went off and he was pulled to go fight the monster.

"Yes captain Rivaille." He said gesturing to a small hooded figure to come over.

Another girl came up to them as three more sets of wires shot and more people went to go fight it .

"Come on." Was all the blonde man said to the girl with a hood over her eyes she had amber eyes and you could see the hair that was shown was an amber orange colour. They both rode off as fast as the horses could take them.

She looked back to see the titan grab one of the hooded people before ripping pieces of flesh off him and eating him.

Lucy began to get dizzy as her consciousness faded in and out.

_Bakemono..._

_Monster..._

And then her vision went black.

* * *

**should I continue? did I make any mistakes? any suggestions?**

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some one made me notice i am the only english writer of Attack on titan X Fairy tail crossovers right now. Feeling the pressure! but i still want to make this a good story if im doing okay maybe leave me a review please?**

* * *

In Fairy Tail there was a certain pink haired mage who was sitting at the bar sulking.

"Cheer up Natsu! Lucy can do it no problem." Lisanna said trying to lift his spirits.

"But what if something happens?" he worried "Lucy is my partner so I have to look after her."

"Not baby her stupid!" Gray said smacking the back of his head.

"I'm not babying her! I let Luce do plenty of things on her own like walk home by herself!" he protested.

Everyone in the guild sweat dropped at his definition of 'not babying Lucy.' "That is so babying her you stupid hot head." Gray sighed at his stupidity.

"Is not, that is dangerous enough she even got stalked once on her way home! By this guy only in his underwear!" Natsu shouted back at the ice-make mage.

"That was me you stupid flame brain!" Gray yelled.

And so another fight broke out between Natsu and Gray.

Cana was sitting in the corner weeping at the loss of her alcohol, Erza said she had to monitor the call card she had given to Lucy, sober until Lucy was back at the guild it had been an hour since the blonde mage had left and Cana had never missed her so much in her life!

Just then her hip started jangling as a card started to make its way out of the holder, the card flew into the centre of the guild flashing a bright light and making a huge clanging noise like pots and pans being bashed together.

Everyone stopped until Cana grabbed the card and shouted "Lucy is in trouble we gotta move out people!"

Almost everyone except a few jumped out following the tarot mage who was running after the card heading to Lucy's card, the rest stayed to watch the guild and contact the master only Cana, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman and the exceeds left to go find Lucy.

After finally arriving at the place the card had led them to, they all split up to walk through the forest and search for Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu called running around like a mad man, while the others searched frantically but not as bad as Natsu.

Happy was flying above much in the same state as his partner frantically looking for the blonde so he could burrow his head into her chest in a hug, when he saw something golden and silver shining on the forest floor. He flew down to see a set of golden and silver keys he knew very well.

"NATSU!" he cried running towards the edge of the forest trying to find his partner.

"Happy! What's up?! Did you find her?!" he asked quickly before noticing the keys his blue exceeds held.

Before Natsu could say anything they heard Cana's voice come up through the trees along with a shining card to show her position. "Hey guys I found the call card!"

All they people who were searching met up at Cana's position.

"I found it lying beneath the tree," she said pointing to the tree next to her. "The card is bent though so my guess is that Lucy threw it and it hit the tree." She said showing the card.

"I found Lucy's keys over there!" the crying blue exceed said pointing back to where he found the keys.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she worried about what happened to her best friend.

Natsu suddenly grabbed the keys and looked for a certain key in particular, when he found it he held up the Leo key and started yelling at it.

"LOKI! Get your arse out here right now or I'll burn you into a crisp!" He shouted shaking the key as if it would make the lion appear.

Not surprisingly though it did, the zodiac leader looked in a word, injured, his suit had some blood stains, tears and it looked dirty too.

His arm was stiff as if his shoulder had been dislocated and he was using his other hand to hold it.

"Lucy! Where is Lucy?!" he demanded looking around anxiously only to see that Natsu had her keys.

"What happened?!" Erza demanded.

"Some kind of weird monster attacked us, magic wasn't working on it. I told Lucy to run and she was running further into the forest last time I saw her." The Lion explained "That monster wasn't like anything I've ever seen it ate the robber, tearing him apart, it almost did the same to Scorpio and I even after being back in the spirit world for a while it wasn't enough to heal us."

"Do you have any idea where she is or why she dropped her keys?" Wendy asked tearing up.

"No I had to go back before it swallowed me and she didn't summon any of us. Did you see a giant naked humanoid thing with a creepy grin running around? Have there been any reports?" he asked them to which they all shook their heads.

"Then I don't know where she could be, but she must be alive, we can all feel that she is still alive we just can't reach her." he painted as his expression twisted in pain.

"Let me heal that." Wendy said as she walked over to his arm, and started to examine it.

"If she's still alive then we've got to find her!" Natsu yelled running off again.

Happy wiped his eyes and went to follow Natsu "Yeah!"

"Tomcat!" Charle yelled making him turn around. "Be careful!" she yelled before turning back to Wendy with a humph!

Happy had a sad smile before flying after Natsu.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled frantically.

* * *

"_LUCY!"_

That voice made her eyes shoot open as she quickly sat up and looked all around her, the place looked like a normal wooden house. It had a brick fire place and she was lying on a table in the middle as she got up she noticed a middle aged man with glasses and a moustache was sitting looking at her, he had long hair and was wearing a brown coat over a white shirt.

"So you're awake then, my name is Dr. Grisha Jeager, can you tell me what you remember?" He asked in a gentle tone as if he was trying not to frighten her.

"I was attacked by some kind of monster, I lost my keys, that monster it ate someone! It tried to kill me!" she yelled as she felt she was going to throw up, she put a hand over her mouth as she tried to keep back the vomit rising in her throat and tears run down her cheeks.

"Calm down, you saw a titan, they are very common outside the walls of the city." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Walls?" she asked.

"They are the walls that keep the titans out you see 107 years ago almost all of the human race was devoured to extinction by them we have three walls that keep them out, Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina." he explained.

"Where are you from?" he asked suddenly. "You react as if you've never heard this information before when it is common knowledge to everyone in this world, who are you?"

Lucy digested the information before putting on a mask of confidence "My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I am seventeen years old and I am a Fairy Tail mage. Until recently I have never seen a titan they do not exist in my world."

"What is a mage?" he asked

"Like a magician I can use magic with the help of my gate keys. I was capturing a bandit when that monster came and... ate him. I ran and somehow ended up in this place."

"Lucy." The doctor was suddenly gravely serious as he pushed her shoulder until she sat back onto a chair. "You must not tell anyone about where you come from, many people are desperate to escape the titans and will do anything to get away especially if they learn there is a world without them."

"But I need to get back! Everyone is waiting for me! All my nakama, my family!" she yelled as she cried.

"You can't! Listen to me! They won't let you leave the walls of this city, I have an idea but you must listen to me and I need something in return. Then I can help you find your way home."

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"There is one group of people who is allowed to leave the walls as they have been trained to fight the titans with special gear. They are the scouting legion, they are the only ones who are allowed to leave, if you want to leave and look for a way back you must train to become a soldier. You are a little bit old but I will help you if you get some things for me while you are outside the walls."

"If I do will I have to fight those monsters again?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes you will," he said bluntly, she had a feeling this man wouldn't lie to her. "They are everywhere outside the walls and they will all try to eat you. But do you want to go home again?"

She thought about it long and hard, she couldn't stay here but she also never wanted to see those creatures again.

"Okay." She said even though her hands were shaking.

"Good you can stay with my family for a while until you get into the survey corps. Eren come meet someone who will be living for a while, she will also be visiting quite a lot from time to time." The doctor said as he turned to a shadow standing in the doorway.

It stepped forward to reveal a young boy with brown hair and green eyes; he looked similar to the doctor like he was his son.

"I heard what you said, is it true you have been outside of the walls?" the kid looked at her deadly serious.

"Yes." she whispered.

"And you want to join the survey corps?" he asked again. What was with this kid?

"Yes." She said again. "Many people risk their lives out there, as nakama we should support them right?"

This kid, Eren, looked at her with admiration as he used her sleeve to pull her down so he could whisper in her ear. "Then I'll see you out there."

"See ya later Lucy." he said before running out.

* * *

-2 months later-

"Carla have you seen doctor Jeager anywhere?" Lucy asked as the doctor's wife let her in. Lucy was wearing a standard training jacket with a hoodie underneath she wore tights pants with boots that read the middle of her shin, she had a pair of fighting gloves on to hide her guild mark. As she walked into the familiar kitchen her blonde ponytail swung behind her.

"He just left with Eren to go see the Akarmen family. You should be able to catch up in time they are in the farmlands." Carla said before Lucy nodded and ran towards the farmland to give the doctor her latest reports, she had been receiving while she was in training from over hearing her superiors.

When she finally caught up with them the doctor was leaning over the body of a dead woman while Eren stood behind him emotionlessly.

"Dr. Jeager!" she called as she ran to the pair.

"Lucy. They've been dead for a while but their daughter Mikasa is missing." The Dr. explained.

"Eren! Eren?" he asked as he noticed his sons face it was almost emotionless as he ran away to some place further in the woods.

"Eren!" Lucy called running after him "doctor you go get some of the guard!"

Eren ran away with Lucy following while the doctor started to run to the nearest outpost station.

* * *

**short but i did update! no points to anybody who can guess what part i am writing about now.**

**by the way i am following the same principle as the spirit world but reversed every 3 months in Eren's world equals 1 day in Fiore.**

**same as always comments, suggestions or mistakes? tell me in a review.**


End file.
